Battle Of Sokovia
by Ashley Appleappachia Rae
Summary: Prequel to: You Didn't See That Coming. The events of Age of Ultron from and enhanced recruits POV. She is moved to the Avengers tower after Ultron's attack and meets a few new faces; The Maximoff's. Story spans from the night The Vision is born, The Battle of Sokovia, and their relationship after Pietro is brought back to the Avengers somehow still alive.
1. Chapter 1

Battle of Sokovia

Avengers Tower, City of New York: 1.34 am

I rolled over in bed and squashed the pillow into a more comfortable position, it didn't help I still couldn't fall asleep. I'd been on duty all day on my feet and hadn't slept much the night before by all records I should be passed out by now. I jumped up pulling open the curtains and looked out of the window.

The city that never sleeps, they'd got that right. New York spread out before me in a vast expanse of skyscrapers and blazing street lights. No matter what time of day it was always bright outside, the amber glow lit up the room and cast dark shadows into every corner. I didn't think I'd ever get used to it. Coming from Long Island to here had been a shock, the first thing I noticed was the complete lack of green. Apart from Central Park there were barely any trees here. It was worth it though, I'd gotten into Shield, or what was left of it any way.

I trusted the people I worked with and that was enough. Floors above my head was home to the greatest team I'd ever met. The Avengers. Though admittedly some of them were a little larger than life, they were all good people. When I arrived they'd thrown me into the enhanced training programme with agents Barton and Romanoff. Those two worked as part of the same unit, when they fought together it was seamless. That was what I was here for, to make myself as strong as them so I could go out in the field and protect people. I wasn't the only one but I'd certainly risen in the ranks in a small amount of time so that I stood out.

Maria Hill had re-stationed me and a few others into the tower the day after Ultron's attack. Even if he had gotten what he needed this facility still needed protection. We were stationed in the visitors wing closest to the doors so that if anyone did try to get in, robot and civilian alike, we could take care of it.

What felt like months ago now I'd been approached by agents in my home town. Apparently I'd drawn attention to myself with my abilities and they'd given me a choice, join shield and train to be an agent or live my life tagged on the index always looking over my shoulder. I'd chosen to fight, I'd seen the news, I knew what was happening out there and I wanted to help. Those were the decisions that got me here, now my mentors were out on mission and I was still stuck in this tower hoping against hope they would come back.

Suddenly I heard the sound of approaching engines and lent out of the window. Looking up I saw the quinjet land on the top floor. They were back. I squinted but couldn't see who got off the jet, though I knew it wasn't enough to be the whole team. Flicking on my light I turned on my pc out of habit and tried to access our inner servers but there was nothing, of course there wasn't, Ultron had wiped everything.

A few minutes later there came a knock at my door and I jumped out of my skin. The hall light clicked on but before I could open it someone spoke up.

"Blake? You in there?" It was Clint

I flung the door open and let out a sigh of relief until I saw his expression.

"Sir, what is it? Did everyone get back OK?"

He shook his head "Its Nat, Ultron has her."

I caught hold of the door frame for support and saw his face echo my concern. "What can I do?" I asked feeling helpless

"I need your radio, for parts. In case she tries to reach us via the old school coms."

I grabbed it right away and handed it to him "Anything else? Did you get Dr Cho's cradle?"

"Yeah, Stark has it upstairs. I'd stay out for the moment him and Banner are working."

"Got it Sir." I said as he walked down the hall

"Hey Blake for the last time, I told you it's Clint." he said rounding the corner

"Yes Si-Clint." I said closing the door and leaning my back against it. For a few minutes I just stared at the wall. What if Nat was dead, that would be a hard hit for the whole team as well as me, I'd really come to care about her. As an agent I knew I shouldn't become emotionally attached to things but I did anyway, it made me something more than a mindless assassin. I had faith that Black Widow wouldn't go easy on whoever was trying to take her out. But Clint had said Ultron had taken her, that meant she was bait for the rest of the team, hopefully she was still alive. We just didn't know where.

I decided to get out of the room, maybe I'd find someone who knew what was going on. Maria Hill was usually around the top floors, if I could find her I'd get some useful info. I got dressed into my uniform and quietly closed my door behind me.

The building was quiet apart from a distant murmur of voices from the entrance hall. I stopped short of the doors and poked my head round the wall, three figures were coming through it. One very tall man and two slightly smaller people standing very close together. They must have had a card to get in otherwise the sensors would have gone off already. The taller man stopped and turned his head in my direction changing his stance so that he covered the two behind him.

"Who's there?" he said and I recognised the voice. I stepped out my hands up so he didn't launch his shield at me.

"It's me Captain." I said walking into the light

Steve's shoulders relaxed and he lowered his arm "Deveraux what are you doing up?"

"Barton needed something, I was already awake. What's going on?" I said trying to see the figures behind him.

"I don't know, we just got back. Where's Stark?" he asked

"He's upstairs in the lab with Banner-" I didn't get to finish before he nodded and punched the button to the elevator.

"The cradle." he said darkly "Ok you should get back to your room. Come on you two." he gestured to the others to get in as the doors opened. Light spilled out into the hall as the figures passed me.

I noticed one was a girl, she had long wavy brown hair which was tucked behind her ears. She gave me a quick glance as she got into the elevator with Steve.

The other of the two looked over his shoulder at me as he followed her. He was tall with light hair, I couldn't tell in the semi darkness but it looked white with hints of brown. Though he didn't seem old enough to have white hair though, he must have been roughly the same age as me. I moved aside as he sauntered passed and he grinned down at me. As the light hit his face I saw he was very good looking.

The doors closed on his back and I had a last glimpse of the girl staring out at me with unfocused eyes. It was unnerving because she still seemed to be looking at me, not like when someone is staring off into space and looks straight through you. I shivered as I watched the lift slide upwards. It was quiet in the hall now I was alone and a soft breeze blew dead leaves through the smashed windows right up to my feet. Deciding to take Steve's advice I started to walk back to my room. I couldn't shake the image of the two in the hall. Why were they here and why now. Also, who the hell were they? Not that I could tell from such a small encounter but they didn't seem like a threat and Steve obviously knew them.

I'd almost made it back to the visitors wing when I heard loud shouting from the floors above echoing down the staircase. It got louder and louder and I thought I could hear Tony yelling at Steve. I looked up at the top floor through the window and saw something fly directly into the lab. A second later lightening struck the tower and thunderstorm opened up right above the lab. I took the stairs two at a time and had almost made it to the lab when a huge explosion shook the entire building. I grabbed the wall for support and nearly fell over.

"What the hell was that?" said someone to my right. I twisted round and came face to face with Clint. He'd just stumbled out of the coms rooms into my path covered in glass.

"The cradle? It came from the lab." I said getting to my feet.

"Wait here. Do not go in until I come out OK?" he said taking off looking alarmed. I nodded and backed away down the hall.

Something moved in the room Clint had just vacated and I saw a body on the ground also covered in glass. The panel above their heads was shattered and I wondered if they fallen through it. I froze wondering who it was but a second later there was a blur of colour and they were gone.

Maybe I'd imagined it, either way something was not right. I reached back and pulled out my gun. If I couldn't go in, I'd at least stop anything from getting out. The entrance to the stairs' was the only exit on this floor so I covered it watching for anything or anyone I didn't know.

Straining my ears I picked up a soft voice from the lab. I recognised it, they sounded English but one I knew came from England. After a moments more confusion it clicked. Jarvis, Tony's interface. But Ultron wiped him out how could he be up there? The more I listened the more confused I became, someone up there was trying to convince the others they weren't a threat. There came another voice I didn't recognise, this time female, maybe Russian, I couldn't tell. Then there was silence.

I held my breath waiting for more but I only caught the sounds of heavy footsteps descending the stairs. I trained my gun on the door to the lab, a huge body came through it taking up the entire space and I almost backed away until I noticed the hammer in their grasp.

"Lady Blake?" said Thor looking at me taken aback "What are you-"

"Hey kid lower the gun." said Clint rushing in behind Thor and holding up his hands "Everything's fine."

"What happened up there?" I said letting out the breath I'd been holding in and pointing to the ceiling. "What was the explosion?"

"That was my doing." said Thor looking ever so slightly pleased with himself.

"You blew up?" I asked confused

"No no I- Barton please explain." he said clapping Clint on the arm "I must speak with The Vision." he walked passed me out onto the terrace and I stared after him.

"The what?" I asked Clint utterly lost. He smiled and filled me in. By the end of the very rushed chat I didn't know if I felt more or less reassured. "So he's..a robot, with superpowers?"

"No an android..with superpowers." said Clint towing me along after him to the supply room.

"Well that clears it up thanks." I said watching him pull out his uniform "Wait where are you going?"

"We found Nat, she sent me a message. She's fine, for now." he said when my eyes widened "Just stuck."

"Are you going to get her?"

"Yeah me and the team, Ultron's held up in Strucker's old base. Can you grab some coms? Get seven, we'll need them." he said pointing to the room across the hall and I went to grab them while he got changed. I closed the cupboard door and heard someone move in the room behind me.

Turning I saw the two from the elevator. The woman was staring out the window at something and I realised for the first time how pretty she was with her heart shaped face and green eyes. Maybe she'd been the one to speak earlier, the voice I hadn't recognised.

My lips parted slightly as I noticed the man. He was pulling on a t-shirt over very well formed muscles, the material hugged his arms and chest so tightly that I wondered how he could still move it in. Though most of our gear was top of the range so it was probably very comfortable. He straighten up and reached back into the closet for something. Luckily he hadn't heard me so I left as quietly as I came in.

"So Strucker's base, any idea where that is?" I asked Clint handing him the coms and leaning against door frame

"Sokovia." he replied notching his quiver onto his back

"Sokovia? Where the hell is that?" I said, it sounded like something from a movie I watched when I was a kid. Someone chuckled behind me and I looked over my shoulder. It was the guy from earlier though now he was fully clothed. The woman was close to his side sporting red leather jacket. I straightened up and stepped back so I stood next to Clint.

"Blake, this is Pietro and Wanda." he said "They're actually from Sokovia."

"Oh."

It took me a moment to click into place. I knew where I'd heard their names, from the file Hill had showed me after the Avengers went radio silent a few days back.

"The Maximoff's?" I said warily. The girl raised her chin slightly at the name and the guy leant against the wall looking at me. Now that I knew they were related I could see the similarities in their faces. The high cheekbones, full mouths and deep-set round eyes. It wasn't just their features that looked similar, both carried dark looks about their faces which seemed to seep into their eyes. I could tell something terrible had happened to them, something more than was in their files. That being said I couldn't take my eyes of the man whose own were fixed on my face.

"Yeah." said Clint coughing pointedly and my eyes snapped back to his "They've decided to help."

"Right, good." I said feeling awkward "When are you leaving?"

"Now." he said pulling out his bow "Tell Hill and the others what happened. And no you can't come." he said before I'd even got the words out "You're needed here."

"Fine." I said then remembered he was still my commanding officer not just my friend "Yes Sir." he flinched at the formality of it knowing he'd pissed me off. I didn't want him to think was mad at him though "Just please find Nat." I added

"You got it." he said as I made to leave. I turned just as I reached the door.

"Be careful." I said to him then glanced at the twins. They didn't look hostile, maybe just a little overwhelmed with what was going on. "All of you."

"Always am." said Clint but I barely heard him as Pietro gave me a crooked smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the Quinjet pull away from the tower and wished I was on it. I wanted to help Clint find Natasha but he was right, I was needed here. After a good half hour of wandering around and trying to call her I found Maria hauled up in her office with a headset on. She seemed to be speaking so someone so I held back at the door.

"Yes Sir. Theta Protocol, if need be. Get it ready. I'll call Fury." she said and hung up. I coughed and she turned round in her chair. "Blake?"

"Maria, I've been looking for you for ages." I said slightly annoyed "I need to tell-" but I didn't finish, she held up her hand.

"I know, they called me from the jet." she said

"Right, well what's your next move?" I asked

Her face fell as she looked at me "I meant to find you, something's happened."

"What is it Nat-"

"As far as I know Romanoff and the others are alive but they're under heavy fire. Ultron was waiting for them. There are gonna be lots of civilians present that need evacuating."

"Why? I thought the team was going to get them to safety?"

"That was the plan but my sources say Ultron used the rest of the Vibranium to lift the city, they can't get out."

"Lift the city?" I asked in a choked voice. She nodded and turned the laptop round to face me.

"This is a live feed." she said. I looked at the screen and felt like ice was sliding down my neck.

It was pandemonium. People were running screaming through the streets of Sokovia as a huge shadow loomed over their heads. Rubble fell like meteors from the sky and crashed into the ground with such force it shattered the buildings below it. It took me a moment to register the giant crater in the ground and what it must mean.

"Oh my god."

Clint and the whole team were up there. Maria hit a button and the screen went black.

"Yeah." she said getting to her feet "Blake, I've looked at your file and agent Barton's assessment of you. I know it would be your first mission out in the field but honestly, we need every person we can-"

"I'm in." I said before she could finish "Should I get the others?"

She smiled sadly at my eagerness "No I've already sent them ahead. I need you to come with me. You're one of the only enhanced trained to go and I need you for Theta Protocol."

"I heard you say that before, what is it?"

"A back up plan." she said leading me out of the room "Get your things, we leave in five."

When we arrived we descended at least six flights of stairs, each one sending us deeper underground. Maria finally pushed open a door and I felt my jaw drop. It opened onto a huge cavernous room filled up people and ammunition. At the centre of the room and filling up most of the space stood the hellicarrier.

"I thought they were all destroyed." I said turning to Maria. She smiled at my shock.

"That's what Fury wanted you to think. Come on, let's get you strapped in." She took me down another staircase onto the loading bay and slipped me two handguns. "I hope you don't need them." she said as I fitted them into my holsters.

I clapped my hands over my ears as a siren blared and people began rushing around.

"Time to go." Maria shouted at me.

Though I was terrified of the grand scale of everything I knew I had to get out in the field sooner or later. She handed me over to another agent once we reached the lifeboat boat deck. "Everything's gonna be fine." she said quietly in my ear and I felt her squeeze my shoulder tightly before she left.

"Deveraux this is you." said the agent pointing to a spot near the doors "Just wait for instruction over the coms."

"Yes Sir." I said taking a seat. Just as I did the engines hummed to life below my feet. There was a loud metal scraping as the ceiling opened and the carrier rose slowly though it. Within minutes we were above the clouds and speeding towards Sokovia.

The entire ride I thought about what I was headed into, and even though I was scared I was more frightened for the people that were already there. What struck me as odd was that my mind kept wandering to one person in particular. I barely knew him but Pietro had gotten under my skin, and though I felt strange for thinking it, I hoped him and his sister were alright.

Clearly I hadn't realised how much time had passed because the carrier seemed to be slowing down. Then a loud voice echoed over the speakers.

"Glad you like the view Romanoff, it's about to get better." said Fury

Nat! She was alive. I twisted round and looked out of the window. We'd just broken through the last layer of clouds and the floating city spread out before us. I strapped myself in as another voice spoke up.

"Lifeboats ready to deploy in three, two, take em out.'"

The boat lurched sideways and we were out in the air in seconds. After so long in the dark I had to blink the light out of my eyes. The evac boat made it to land and the ramp latched onto the rock. As soon as we were stable I could see Nat and Steve ushering people onto the other boats and heard Clint's voice somewhere close by but couldn't see him through the smoke.

I spotted stragglers a few streets away headed in the wrong direction and took off after them. There were bodies lying on the ground as I sprinted past, both human and mechanical. When I made it to the people they tried to talk to me but I couldn't understand them, I pointed back to the boats frantically.

"That way."

They seemed to understand and started forward but something heavy landed behind me and I spun round. It was one of Ultron's robots.

"Go!" I yelled at the people pushing them forward. They sprinted off as I turned to face it. I rolled to the side as it raised it arm and blasted a hot current of energy at me. Something hard slammed into my side and I groaned in pain. Pulling out my gun I emptied a round into its face and jumped to my feet. Something moved at the end of the street and I just had time to duck before another robot flew over my head. I thought I'd got away from it but it turned at grabbed my ankle.

"Get off!" I yelled and tried to kick it in the head. Its grip was so tight my eyes began water with pain. I pulled back my fist and slammed it as hard as I could into its head. The force of my punch melted through the metal like butter and left a huge hole in the street where its head had been.

Scrambling back into the wall I tried to catch my breath. My hands began to shake and a wave of panic rolled over me as I looked up. Four more were advancing towards me. Reaching into my boot I pulled out my other gun trying to keep it steady in my hand. Why had I jumped so quickly at coming out into the field, I'd landed myself in the middle of a war zone before I was even properly trained.

I pushed myself to my feet as one rushed at me. Its body flung me back into the ground and stars popped in front of my vision. Clasping my hands around its neck I dug my nails as hard as I could into the mechanics. Sparks flew as ripped out the wiring and it fell twitching to the floor.

Suddenly something blue sped past me and the remaining robots burst apart in front of my eyes. I flung my arm over my face as chunks of metal rained down around me. There was a moment of quiet and someone strong grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me to my feet.

I opened my eyes and saw it was Pietro.

"You alright?" It was the first time I'd heard him speak. He had a strong accent like his sister. I had to admit I liked the sound of it.

"Yeah thanks Maximoff." I said looking round at the debris of metal and wiring.

"Its Blake, yes?" he asked and I nodded

"How did you know where I was?"

"Because of that." he said grinning and pointing back at the hole I'd made punching the first robot "It was like a sonic boom. You're enhanced and Shield?"

"Yes but-" I stopped as I noticed he was still holding onto my hand. His hand was maybe twice the size of mine own and his skin was very warm.

"Well it was good seeing you again." he said dropping my hand

"Yeah, at least you have your shirt on this time." I laughed then remembered he hadn't seen me in the room earlier.

"What?" he asked amused as the blood rose to my cheeks

"Never mind." I said waving the question away

He grinned down at me and I noticed a sizeable bullet wound on his arm.

"You-" I started but someone interrupted me

"Avengers', time to work for a living." said Stark's voice and I looked round for him wondering where it had come from. Then I spotted the com in Pietro's ear.

"You heard the man." I said moving aside with a small smile

"Come on, I'll get you back to the boats first." he said stepping towards me arms open.

"What are you-" I was about to say when he grabbed me round the waist and took off. Less than a second later I was standing on an evac boat feeling like I'd left my body behind. I caught hold of a chair for support as he let go of me. Looking up I saw him wink at me and then he was gone.

I shook my head to clear it and went round checking everyone on the boat. A few people had very bad bumps and bruises even bloody cuts but no one needed emergency medical. The sounds of thunder could be heard a few streets away and I looked round to see a lightshow of colour beyond the rooftops. It was infuriating to stay here when I knew every robot in the city had converged on the team. A few tense few minutes later it was quiet.

I looked up and saw robots trying to flee the city. Jumping of the boat I did my best to keep them from getting away. Most of what happened from then on was a blur, I know I dislodged a lot of rubble both by hitting it with things and throwing it at the robots.

I turned breathless at the sound of a car approaching and saw Nat and Clint get out of it. She ran off in a different direction and as I came to a stop in front of Clint and threw my arms round him.

"Hey kid easy." he said wincing at my touch

"Oh sorry, sorry." I said gingerly letting go of him

"I told you to stay at base." he said disapprovingly walking towards the closest evac boat

"I got other orders from Hill." I said taking a seat next to the ramp.

We heard someone weeping close by and saw a woman sat on the floor crying for her son. My heart went out to her, I hoped he was at least on the another boat. Clint had spotted something I hadn't though, the boy was across the street from us. I jumped up but heard footsteps on the ramp before I could move. Clint was running towards the boy and away from the boat and a jet was heading his direction tearing up the street with bullets. I didn't have chance to call him back before he'd reached the boy.

I couldn't make it in time. My friend was going to die. The bullets rained down and I saw Clint, determined in accepting death, turn his back and shield the boy with his body.

"NO!" I screamed as the dust obscured them from my sight.

It took a few seconds for it to clear and when it did my breath caught in my chest. The body riddled with bullets wasn't Clint's, it was Pietro's. I watched him fall to the ground and my knees gave out under me. Clint rolled Pietro over and shook his head at Steve. That could only mean one thing.

He's dead.

Steve gently picked up Pietro's body and walked back to the boat with it. I felt him pass me and looked away, I was finding it hard to breath now. Clint came on board a moment later carrying the woman's child. I pulled myself up and dragged my feet back to where he sat at the back of the boat. He was injured but nothing else. As I looked down at the person laying at his feet I sank down to the floor. Pietro was staring blankly up at the sky, the light and humour gone from his handsome face. Blood slowly pooled beneath him and silent tears slid down my cheeks.

I looked away in time to see Sokovia being blasted out of the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week was hell. I couldn't sleep, I barely ate. Nothing seemed to matter. Nightmares plagued my brain every time I closed my eyes and seeped into my waking life making me constantly on edge. Clint knew there was something wrong but I doubt he figured out exactly what it was. I spent most of my time in my room, nobody noticed because there was too much going on. With the cleanup of Ultron's aftermath and moving to a new base people were too busy to see I was falling apart. One person had it worse than me though. She was in agony and there was nothing anyone could do.

In the room next to mine something slammed against the wall and I heard furniture shatter, immediately after she began to sob again. Wanda Maximoff was inches away from me behind that wall and I couldn't comfort her, she didn't even know me. Her brother was dead and she was spiralling out of control. I couldn't even imagine what she was going through, to have had someone with you since before you were even born and have them ripped away from you, it must be like dying yourself.

I hugged my legs to my chest and closed my eyes, his face swam to the forefront of my vision and it felt like someone had kicked me in the chest. Snapping my eyes open I blinked away the tears and got up. I walked over to the wall and put my ear to the cold stone. Wanda was muttering to herself in a language I didn't understand, she sounded like she was going mad. Maybe she was, after what she'd been through I would have lost it a lot sooner.

We'd been on this new base for just over two days, my room was down the hall from the kitchen with all the other recruits quarters. It was clean and tidy but not homely, not yet anyway. What little possessions I had with me I'd already unpacked. Books, clothing and family photos. I picked up a picture of me and my sister Bennett, it was taken not long after my twentieth birthday. My sister clung to my back holding a balloon and smiled cheekily at the camera, I missed her so much and it was still nothing compared how much the girl in the room next to me missed her twin brother. If I couldn't care for my own sister I would do what I could for Pietro's.

Setting down the picture I opened my door and went to stand in front of Wanda's. She was still talking quietly to herself when I knocked.

"Wanda? Its Agent Deveraux, can I come in?" There was silence "Wanda?" I said again more tentatively. She didn't respond but the door clicked. When it swung open it caught on something behind it and I had to push it roughly to squeeze through. It had caught on the remnants of a wooden bed frame, which was now in pieces on the floor along with a few chairs and a bed side table. I also noticed there was a huge burn mark on the front of the wardrobe. Wanda was sat in the far corner of the room her head in her hands, she looked up as I entered and gazed at me bleary through sheets of dark hair.

"I remember you." she said in a horse voice. I nodded

"You met me with Clint a few nights ago." I said coming to a stop in front of her and crouching down. "I'm Blake."

"I remember you." she said again looking at her feet. I was confused, I'd just told her we'd met before. "I'll never forget, I promise." she said quietly into her shaking hands. Then it dawned on me. She was talking about Pietro.

"He knows." I said gently taking her hand in mine to steady it. She looked up at me sadly and I saw tiny water droplets clinging to her long eyelashes.

"I told him to go. To get the others and run. It's all my fault." she said and her voice began to waver "All my fault."

"No Wanda, it wasn't your fault. Don't think that for a second." I said feeling my heart break for her. Her eyes glazed over again and large tears began to spill out. "I'm so sorry."

"My brother...he was all I had" She tried to grit her teeth a few times to stop crying but it didn't work. I put one arm round her shoulders and left the other in her hand. She held back for a moment then gripped onto it tightly and slumped against me before she lost it completely. Bits of broken furniture around her seemed to be skating away from us as red energy leaked from her hands. Great wracking sobs shook her body and I felt myself wanting to cry with her. Here was a woman I knew nothing about and had never spoken to before, and all I wanted to do was make her pain stop.

I let her cry until she was finished and then sat in silence holding onto her hand. Nat poked her head round the door later and I shook my head in an _'I got this'_ fashion. I looked down and saw her eyelids beginning to droop. She'd obviously tired herself out with using her powers and not sleeping. Her bed lay splintered on the floor and the entire room was trashed.

"Do you want to take my room for the night?" I asked her taking my arm from around her shoulder "I can stay with my friend down the hall."

I watched her ponder and look round at the mess she'd made "Are you sure that is alright?"

"Course it is." I said standing up and offering her my hand "You need to sleep." So did I but I wouldn't tell her that. She brushed the hair back from her face and stood up. When standing she was a lot taller than me, more willowy than my petite athletic build and even in her distressed state she was still very beautiful.

"Do you need anything?" I asked once she'd perched herself on the end of my bed.

"No." she said taking in her surroundings. I started to leave and she called back to me "Blake...thank you."

I wanted to tell her I couldn't bare seeing her in pain, that I knew how much her brother had meant to her, what she must be going through, but all that came out was "Its ok."

I closed the door quietly behind me as her head hit the pillow. She looked exhausted and ready to keel over. Though I wouldn't admit it to anyone Pietro's death had really shaken me as well. I'd never known anyone who had died before let alone someone so full of energy and life, it didn't seem real.

I sat outside the door for a while making sure no one bothered her. Realizing I'd nearly dozed off after my head dropped onto my shoulder I got up and walked around for a while. Yes I could stay at Emily's down the hall but I didn't feel like talking to her, or anyone really. Something had changed in me over the past week, I wasn't as quick to smile, people who I used to enjoy being around I couldn't bare to be with now. It was strange and I hoped it didn't last forever, the stain of death seemed to follow me wherever I went haunting me like a ghost.

Finally I curled up on the couch in the lounge and fell asleep. Hours later when the sun was fully up I was woken by Wanda. She shook my shoulder slightly and gave me a small smile as I opened my eyes.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked pushing myself up on my numb arm

"Did I? What about you, that didn't look comfortable." she said pointing to the couch

"Nah it was fine."

"You should have said, I wouldn't have-"

"Wanda, its fine." I said raising my hand to stop her "You needed it more than me."

She smiled and gave me a curious look "Why are you being so nice to me, you don't even know me."

"I guess I don't like seeing people suffer, not when I can do something to help. Are you feeling any better today?"

She sighed and fiddled with one of the many rings on her fingers "It comes and goes, I don't think it will ever be alright."

"No but it will get easier." I said hoping I was right for both our sakes

"How do you move on, when all you had was them?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know. I've never lost anyone." I said looking at her and hating myself, all the things she'd lost I must look like I was throwing it in her face.

"Then you are lucky." she said meeting my gaze and giving me a sad smile

"He seemed like a good man." I said patting her hand gently

"He was, always hot headed, and short tempered." she said chuckling under her breath "But I loved him."

"Talking about me?" said a deep voice and we both looked up.

No. I was dreaming. Or I'd gone insane, finally. Wanda stiffened beside me and I knew I wasn't the only one seeing this. Pietro Maximoff stood across the room leaning against the door frame. Though his voice had sounded cocky he didn't look it, he looked ill and stared expectantly back at his sister. Huge bandages covered his rib cage and he was carrying himself in a odd way, leaning a little too heavily on the wall.

"Pietro?" Wanda breathed out and stumbled to her feet. He stepped into the room and raised his good arm towards her.

I couldn't get over how alive he looked, besides the bandages he seemed in high spirits. His eyes were bright and his skin was full of colour, the last time I'd seen him the life was leaking out of his cheeks leaving them pale. He smiled at his sister's shock as she grabbed his hand and held it in both of her own.

"You are real." she said in awe "I thought I was going mad."

"Not yet little sister." he said and pulled her into a tight on armed hug. She laughed into his shoulder and I felt something bright return to my body. Pietro's eyes were shining slightly as he kissed his sister on the side of the head and looked up at me. The shadow that had been haunting me was burned away by the smile on his face. Surely I would wake up at any moment and he would be gone. Instinctively I pinched myself but nothing changed. I watched them embrace but couldn't bring myself to get up, I was rooted to the spot as the others came into the room.

Clint , Nat and Steve came to an abrupt stop as they spotted Pietro. Wiping her eyes Wanda de-tangled herself from the hug but still held onto his hand, I was sure she would not let go of him for the rest of her life now.

"You didn't see that coming." said Pietro with a smirk

"You little shit." said Clint marching up to Pietro and punching him on the arm. Had Pietro been in better shape I was convinced Clint would have punched him in the face. It only made Pietro smile though. "What the hell, kid?"

"You told me to walk it off, no?" said Pietro nodding at Steve. It was the first time I'd ever seen Captain America speechless.

"How is this even possible." said Wanda looking at her brother who had just caught the wall for support. She put one hand on his chest and his shoulder to push him back up.

"Can I tell you later? I'm getting tired." he said leaning into her. It was then I piped up.

"Wanda's in my room, you can stay with her." Everyone turned to look at me, some noticing me for the first time.

"Blake are you-"

"Come on I said its fine. I'll try to get you both rooms when I talk to Hill later." I said and she looked gratefully back at me before helping Pietro out of the room. He looked curiously over his shoulder at me as he left and I tried not to smile back at him.

"What's up with her room?" said Clint glaring after Pietro

"Nothing...we were practicing powers, got a little out of hand." I didn't want Wanda to have to stress about anything else, let the blame of trashing her room fall on me.

"Nice to see you're getting along." said Nat coming over to sit next to me "I owe you one." she whispered quietly "I didn't know what to say."

"Neither did I but- wait did you know?"

"Know what?" she said raising her eyebrow

"That her brother was alive."

"Sorry kiddo but I can't tell you that."

"C'mon Nat, Wanda was falling apart you should have said something."

"What if I did and the procedure didn't work, I'd just end up hurting her more. This way is easier believe me." she said squeezing my shoulder and getting up.

"Did it work? Is he gonna be ok?" I asked thinking about just how many bullets had punctured his body.

"There's one thing you gotta remember about us Avengers, we're survivors." said Clint ruffling my hair and following Steve out of the room

"Yeah I'm starting to get that." I said as Nat left the room as well.

The moment she had left I flopped back down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. He was alive. A weight seemed to lift from my chest and I felt a smile growing on my face. I stopped it and shook my head. I didn't even really know the man, why did he effect me so much. It would stop as soon as I got used to him being around again, no doubt he'd be staying on base with his sister so I'd have to. But something told me this feeling or whatever it was wouldn't pass as easily as I'd hope because the smile had involuntarily returned to my face the moment I thought about him staying.


	4. Chapter 4

I went to see Maria straight away to get the twins a room each. She sorted it within half an hour and I was about to leave for breakfast before she reminded me I was still in my pyjamas. Thinking I didn't want to spend the day walking around like this I went back to my room and found Wanda quietly closing the door behind her.

"Hey" she said quietly "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I got you and your brother rooms on the same hall down the corridor, that ok?" I asked with a smile. She looked miles better, there were still dark rings under her eyes but she at least looked happy and relieved.

"Yes that will be fine, thank you."

"Um...is he sleeping? I kinda need some clothes out of my room." I asked tentatively not wanting to wake him if he was.

She nodded and quietly opened the door again "You can go in though, nothing wakes him up when he's sleeping."

"Thanks"

She closed the door softly behind me and I looked over at the bed. Pietro was laying with his back to me, his chest rising and falling rapidly. The bandages covered more of his body than I had realised, they wrapped round his chest and the top of his arms and thigh. I couldn't imagine what it must have felt like when the bullets went in. Though I remembered it clear as day. It was odd seeing him stretched out on my bed, like cheetah laying on a sofa, it just didn't add up.

I went over to my closet and pulled out a change of clothes and my favourite boots and leather jacket. Before I could move though something shifted behind me and I turned round. Pietro was sat up in bed grinning at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I said backing away

"You didn't I was already awake." he said and I heard that deep rhythmic accent roll over me like honey. I noticed the exposed skin of his chest and arms under the bandages, nobody should have muscles that perfect, not even an Avenger. "See something you like?" he said with a raised eyebrow and I looked back up at his face.

"No I...just need these." I said indicating the clothes in my hands "I'll let you sleep."

"Or" he said moving off the bed and dashing in front of the door to stop me "You could help me stay awake?"

I felt my stomach clench and my eyes widen, was he suggesting... "What do you mean?" I asked in a nervous voice looking for a way out

His face fell slightly and he sighed "I don't want to sleep, not after...when I close my eyes I see it again. I can't tell my sister." he said looking back at the door. "Could you stay with me, just for a bit?"

Why me? I was about to say I'd couldn't stay, that I'd find someone else to come hang out with him but then I looked down and saw a red stain creeping across his stomach under one of the bandages.

"Damn it Maximoff." I said throwing my clothes into my chair

"What did I- oh." he said looking down as well

"Jeez you ripped open your stitches. Bed, now." I said pointing to the mattress. "I'll get something to clean it."

"Are you always so forceful?" he said smiling down at me

"When I have to be." I said giving him a small nudge towards the bed before grabbing my med kit from the bathroom. When I came back in he was lowering himself onto the bed winching at the pain.

"Ok stay still." I said pealing back the bandage. He shivered as my cold fingers tested the skin around the wound and I tried to focus on the job at hand and not the hard muscle under my touch. The skin was hot but not feverish, and blood had stopped leaking out but the wound had clearly opened slightly. I cleaned it the best I could and re-bandaged the area. Hopefully if he stayed still for once it wouldn't happen again.

I could feel his eyes on me but didn't look up until he spoke. "You know, you don't have to call me that?"

"What?" I asked

"Maximoff. Usually my friends call me Pietro."

"Uh huh, have many of those do you?" I asked dubiously

"Well I have you." he said calmly. That made me stop cleaning and glance up at him. He was grinning at me with a look that made my heart skip a beat, something I hadn't felt in a long time. I noticed a few strands of white hair had fallen into his eyes and moved to brush them back, but my hand fell short halfway as I stopped myself.

"We're colleagues, not friends." I said pulling my hand back

"Keep telling yourself that." he said with a grin

"God you're insufferable."

"Yes and you are defensive." he said pushing himself up on his good arm "You don't have to be."

"I am not- ah never mind." He definitely knew how to wined me up. "OK then, _Pietro_." I said gathering up my things "I'm all done here, if you're not going to sleep at least rest yeah?"

"Yes maam." he said smirking

"Oh no, if I'm calling you by your name you can at least learn mine."

"Hey I remember your name." he said looking mockingly offended

"Oh yeah?"

"Its Blake." Right so he did remember. "I always remember a beautiful woman."

I sighed "Look Pietro I'm not one of those girls you can throw a few complements at and have your way with. Thanks but-"

"I get it." he said nodding and giving me a small smile "I didn't mean to offend."

"No you didn't I just...its fine. Do you need anything else?" I asked getting up and throwing the bloody gauze in the trash "I can get someone to bring you some food?"

"I'll be fine." he said staring after me "I'm a big boy." I laughed and picked up my clothes "Will I see you again?" he asked before I left

"Probably, we do kind of work together now. So someone will let you know by the end of the day when yours and your sisters rooms are ready." I said leaning back into the room and watching him settle back down again "Hey Pietro, I am glad you're alright." I said and before closing the door I saw a twinkle in his eyes.

Leaning against the closed wood I let out a breath and hugged my clothes tight to me. So maybe he was just a flirt with everyone, I'd have to get used to that too. Wouldn't be the first time I'd got the wrong idea. Either way it was true, I was glad he was alive. Wanda who I thought I was becoming friends with would be happy now and able to put her life together. And I could rest easy knowing the only person I'd known to die, hadn't really died at all. Death couldn't touch me, not today.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Wanda coming round the corner with a glass of water. I quickly wiped the smile off my face and straighten up.

"Nothing. I got what I came for." I said nodding at the bundle in my arms "I'll let you two catch up." She started after me as I walked away and I hoped she didn't know what I was really thinking, though with her powers it would be a miracle if she didn't.

I went to the nearest bathroom and changed. All the while going over my brief conversation with Pietro. It seemed like I'd have a hard time learning when he was being serious and when he was joking. Right now it didn't matter, I had been clear, we were colleagues that was all.

Another week passed and I made a huge effort to only see Wanda and not her brother. They had their own rooms now so it was easier. Pietro was making a scarily quick recovery and I noticed more and more blurs around the base as I walked to and from training. I'd read his file before I even met him so I knew he was restless and needed to be active 24/7. That's why it didn't surprise me when people saw him zooming around at all hours of the day and night, he just couldn't sit still.

I began to crave Wanda's company over my other friends with each passing day. She was more mature than them, though I'd never tell them. She didn't feel the need to fill every moment with talk and I found we had a lot in common. Apart from being the grounded and caring ones of our siblings we both shared the need to look after others around us.

Though most of the time she wanted to be with her brother we spent a good few hours talking every day. I couldn't believe how the twins had grown up, the haunted look I'd seen on their faces when I'd first met them was explained the more she told me. I also understood why her brother was so protective over her, after a childhood like that I didn't blame him. She was one of the most remarkable people I'd ever met, powers aside. Being an Avenger suited her well, I couldn't imagine what would happen when Pietro was well enough to join the team, probably constant havoc and pranks.

It didn't take long for me to find out though. Maria Hill rang me around a week after Pietro arrived and told me I'd been assigned to mentor him in power training and hand to hand combat to get him up to speed before he joined the team.

"You've got to be joking Maria? I can't work with him, he's a loose cannon." I said after a minute of internally swearing

"Blake we have no one else, you know how stretched everything is right now. I really need the help, you can handle this."

"Why can't someone else in my division do it?"

"You know why, you're the only enhanced on base with that level of training. If I have to order you-"

"No its...its fine." I said grudgingly "Just make sure he knows I'm in charge, I'm not wasting my time if he's gonna mess around."

I could hear Maria chuckle on the other end "Yeah that'll work, I'll tell him."

She put the phone down and I groaned audibly. How could I stay away from him if I was teaching him every day. I'd just have to put up some clear boundaries. Hopefully he'd stick to them. Whether it annoyed people or not, I needed order. The next day I wandered down to the training bay and slipped on a pair of impact gloves. They helped reduce my powers so I didn't hurt people when practicing, though if Pietro pissed me off I might take them off.

The door swung open behind me but no one came through it, a soft breeze passed me though making my hair flutter around my face. I looked up and saw him skid to a stop in front of me grinning.

"Stop that." I said trying to not smile

"What I'm not doing anything." he said raising his hands

"When you smile like that I know you're gonna do something."

"I promise I'll be on my best behaviour." he said crossing his arms over his chest

"Now why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're paranoid." he said baiting me

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this." I said taking a defensive stance with my arms raised.


	5. Chapter 5

"Seriously Pietro, I said left hand then right." I said frustrated. I'd told him about five times and he was still doing it wrong. Though I could tell by the humour in his eyes he was doing it on purpose.

"Like this?" he said grabbing my arm and twisting me into his chest. He smiled down at me and I noticed our height difference for the first time. I pushed away annoyed and pulled off my gloves.

"For god sake, is this a game to you?" I asked hearing my voice strain slightly "You wanna end up like you did in Sokovia?"

That stopped his smirking "No." he said his eyes turning steely "And that was different, you know that."

I nodded feeling like I'd maybe been a bit bitchy "Yes. But this training is important too if you wanna be with your sister."

He shrugged his shoulders like he was ready to continue and rushed me. I was expecting it and stepped to the side to avoid him. I stuck out my arm and it hit him fully in the chest. He went down with a grunt but what I hadn't expected was for him to grab me as well. I landed on top of him on the mat and threw out my hands to stop from putting my whole weight on his injured chest.

"If this was a game-" he said smiling up at me. I could feel his breath on my neck warming my skin "-I'd be having fun." I wanted to throw back a witty comment but I was too preoccupied with my position. His arms were holding me up, his fingers gripping round my waist tightly. I could feel his fast breathing against my body and realised my legs were fitted perfected either side of his own.

I rolled away quickly and hit the mat next to him catching my breath. He started to laugh under his breath and I looked over at him incredulously. But upon seeing his face I couldn't help but laugh as well. He turned his head to look at me and the breath caught in my throat.

This was a nightmare. How could I concentrate when he was staring at me like that. Though there was a sense of humour and mischievousness in that smile there was also an underlying hunger in his eyes that could be dangerous for us both. He lifted his arm from his stomach and let it fall inches away from my face. What should I do? Was this his usual personality or was this meant for me? I was so confused. I turned my head to look at the ceiling and heard him sigh.

Before I could look back he was on his feet and holding his hand out to me. I took it feeling heat radiate up my arm and he pulled me up so I was standing right in front of him. There was silence in the room as I dropped his hand.

"That's it for the day, we'll pick it up tomorrow." I said moving towards my bag

"Blake. I can do better." he said making me turn "If you want to carry on, I'll stop messing around."

That was odd, what made him change his mind? "Are you serious, because I don't want to waste my time if-"

"No you won't be." he said with a small smile "You are right, this is important."

"Huh, right then." I said looking around the room "How about pull ups, you ok to do them with your arm?" I didn't even get chance to finish before he was across the room adding chalk to his hands.

I had to admit that after a while of watching him it was probably one of the worst things for me to ask him to do, it was extremely distracting for me.

"Yep that's enough." I said after only ten or so. He dropped down looking amused.

"Are you sure?" he said with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah definitely."

The door opened behind us and Nat came in. She took in the scene and smiled mischievously.

"Hey guys." The was she said it held so much meaning I could have thrown her the dirtiest glare but I stayed put. "She running you thin Maximoff?" she asked

"How can you tell?" he asked smiling and wiping sweat off his forehead. I threw him a towel and picked up my bag

"Yeah we're done here." I said walking over to Nat wanting to get as far away from Pietro as possible "You need the room?"

"Oh no." she said shaking her head "Just wanted to check up on...you."

"Uh huh." I said linking my arm in hers "Let's go. See you later Pietro." I yelled over my shoulder

"How cute, he's like a wounded puppy." said Nat looking back as the doors swung shut to the training bay.

"Nat come on, stop. He's like that with everyone." I said trying to hide my smile

"You like him." she said shaking my arm

"Nope. We're just...we just work together." I said in what I thought was a convincing voice

"Fine, fine. I believe you." she said looking at me sideways

"You've got your 'I've got a plan' look on your face." I said cringing

"This is my usual face."

"Exactly." I said laughing "Please don't do anything Nat, I'm happy the way things are."

"Whatever you say kiddo." she said letting go of my arm "Don't forget Stark's do tonight up on level four."

"What? He literally just had one, what is this one for?"

"Oh you know Tony, any excuse to throw an outrageously expensive party, house warming I think." she said walking away "Wear something nice."

"I don't own anything nice." I shouted after her.

Damn I just wanted to hang out with Wanda tonight, now I had a party to go to. I walked down to Wanda's room and knocked on the door. She answered fairly quickly and smiled when she saw it was me.

"Apparently I'm having a fashion emergency." I said once she let me in "Nat reminded me I have nothing to wear for tonight."

"I'll find you something." she laughed. I looked round and saw everything she had in her room was new apart from the outfit I'd first met her in. Her red jacket was hung on the back of the door covered in brick dust and tarnished in smoke. I had a feeling she hadn't worn it since that day in Sokovia, the association of it with her brother's death would have been too strong.

People had made an effort to get her things though, maybe to make her feel better or just as an eventuality of her needing them. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a few dresses.

"Hey I dunno about a dress." I said wrinkling my nose

"Well tough because that's all I have in your size." she said throwing them to me. Perhaps I could get away with my usual jeans, tee, and leather jacket. But Wanda made me try all four dresses on and after a while I warmed to one of them. It was black with lace sleeves and back. The material it was made of gave off more of a casual look so I didn't feel too bad in it. She deliberated then decided it looked fine with the boots I was already wearing.

"Where's all your stuff?" I asked letting my hair down out of the band I'd put it in before practice.

"What's left of it is back in Sokovia. They said they'll send it over after the relief squad has been through the city."

"Have you been in touch with anyone over there since..." I trailed off because I didn't want to mention anything that might upset her

"No, but then me and Pietro kept to ourselves before Strucker found us. We don't really have anyone but each other." she said moving my hair into a more attractive position as I faced the mirror

"You've got us all now." I said with a smile and she grinned at me through her reflection

"I didn't think I'd ever be happy again." she sighed sitting down on her bed "Now I have my brother back, they've made me part of the team and I met you." she said nudging me on the arm. My heart warmed as I looked at her, I was glad she saw me as a friend too. Now that I was clearly going to be spending time with both her _and_ her brother, it made it easier we all got along, even if my 'relationship' with Pietro was a bit confusing.

"So" I said taking in a deep breath "What are you going to wear?"

An hour later we were both ready and heading to the fourth floor. We heard music before we reached the room and I nearly turned round and retreated. I looked over and saw Wanda had the same expression.

"It won't be that bad." I said knowing it was her first 'Avengers' party.

"I'll take your word for it." she said pushing open the door.

The entire team plus most of the recruits were packed into the hall. The only time I'd been in here was when we were having a briefing of the new rules since moving to this base. It fit just under 100 people so I felt immediately overwhelmed with the number of bodies in the room. We spotted Clint and Steve chatting by the bar and I made a bee-line for them towing Wanda behind me for support.

"Hey kids." said Clint beaming as he saw us "You guys want a drink?" I could tell he'd already had a few but I didn't see the harm.

"I do yeah." I said turning "Wanda?"

She nodded and followed Clint to get the drinks whilst I was left with Steve.

"Agent." he said nodding towards me

"Enjoying yourself Captain?" I asked nervously trying to keep the conversation light

"I don't know about that but I'm getting used to Starks parties." he said smiling down at me. I'd forgotten just how big he was.

"Where is the guest of honour?" I asked looking around for Tony

"Oh, he's not actually here." Laughed Steve gesturing round the room "He just wanted to have a party."

"Figures." I said taking my drink from Wanda as she returned. "You wanna find somewhere to sit?" I asked her and she looked extremely grateful.

We found a couch off the side of the room and commandeered it from a few male recruits with some kind words and minor flirting. They were already in awe of Wanda who was the tall foreign beauty as well as an Avenger.

"That was easy." she said taking a seat next to me

"Course it was, you're like a celebrity around here."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked amused

"Well in this case it's a good thing." I said taking a drink. I looked up as someone flopped down next to her and gripped my glass tighter. It was Pietro.

"Having fun ladies?" he asked surveying the room and then looking back at me. His eyes slid down my body to my exposed legs and I shifted so they weren't as on show. He smiled awkwardly when he realised what I was doing and looked away.

"I was." I muttered under my breath

"It is a bit crowded." said Wanda pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

"Mmhm." agreed Pietro half listening. I followed his gaze and saw my friend Emily dancing with her roommate. She looked stunning as usual, tall and blond, nothing I could match with. My stomach twisted into a knot and I drank the rest of my drink very fast before standing up.

"You good now?" I asked Wanda setting down my glass "I think I'm gonna go."

"Oh already? Alright, do you want me to come-"

"No no, you enjoy yourself, I'll see you later." I said getting to my feet and walking away. I looked back over my shoulder at the twins. Wanda was giving me a far off look and I hoped she wasn't trying to read my mind. Pietro was stretched out next to her both his arms laid out on the back of the couch. He didn't seem to have noticed me leave but he had turned his attention from Emily to his sister. I opened the door trying to ignore the disappointment welling inside of me, a feeling I didn't want and couldn't control.


	6. Chapter 6

I went straight to the kitchen and pulled out an assortment of food and poured myself a drink. I'd done exactly what I told myself I wouldn't do, I'd allowed Pietro to get under my skin. The music could still be heard from floors above and I glared up at the ceiling imagining Emily dancing with him. Then I shook my head and reminded myself I didn't care.

I hopped onto the side and put my feet up on the bench opposite to stop myself sliding off. What did it all matter anyway, I was here to work that was the end of it. Also what right did I have to be any kind of jealous if I wasn't thinking of making a move on him...ever. If I couldn't work out if he was being serious or not I couldn't trust his feeling about me or anyone else besides his sister who he was clearly devoted to.

I saw someone's shadow move in the corner of my eye and looked over to the hallway. A moment later a tall man entered the kitchen and I was about to leave when I saw who it was.

"Are you following me?" I said in a harsh voice and he spun round

"Blake?" said Pietro squinting through the darkness and coming over to me "What are you doing in here I thought you were upstairs."

"Clearly I'm not." I said moving to get down. He grabbed my leg to stop me jumping down and I flinched at the contact of his hand on my bare skin. Feeling his fingers encircle my calf made heat rise in my chest and I had to resist the urge to wrap both my legs around his body.

"You sound upset." he said letting go and leaning opposite me crossing his arms

"What gave you that impression?" I said inclining my drink towards him. He gave me an ironic look and took the glass from me taking a swig from it himself. "Anyway." I said taking it back "Why aren't you at the party with the blond."

"Blond? Oh her, no I actually prefer brunettes." he said grinning over at me as I coughed into my drink "I didn't really want to go anyway."

"Then why did you."

He sighed and shifted on the balls of his feet "Look I don't have many friends here and I'd like to spend time with the only ones I do, that's you, and my sister- and maybe Barton, I haven't figured that out yet."

"I told you we're not-"

"Yes I know, but if you're going to be teaching me we need to at least get along." he said taking the glass back from me and emptying it

"Fine." I said sighing out loud. If I wasn't going to do anything else with him, which I wasn't, I might actually like to be friends. "Then you owe me a drink."

He laughed and pulled down another glass from the side and poured me a new drink along with his own.

"Why did you leave?" he asked helping me down from the side and coming to sit next to me on the sofa.

"I don't like crowds." I said simply not wanting to admit to anything else

"Neither does Wanda"

"Did you leave her by herself?"

"No she was with Romanoff and Vision when I left." he said looking up at the ceiling and scowling

"You don't like him?" I asked smiling at the discomfort on his face. He just looked back at me and shrugged. Then his eyes moved to my dress.

"You do look nice." he said smiling across at me

"Thanks, it's not mine." I said pulling my legs up onto the sofa "I don't usually, well this isn't really me." I indicated the outfit

"Not that it doesn't suit you but you look more comfortable in your other clothes." he observed and I smiled that he'd even noticed

"Yeah I know but Nat and Wanda they wanted me to. You clearly dressed for the occasion." I said gesturing to his normal running shoes and long sleeved t-shirt.

He chuckled and rolled back his sleeves to his elbows. "Any better." he asked and I had to stop myself from saying what I really thought as the light hit his exposed skin and curved round the tight muscles of his arm.

"I guess." I said indifferently propping my elbow on the back of the couch and resting my face on my hand

"You're different." he said after a moment of quiet giving me a curious look

"Than who?"

"No, than when I met you. There is something more...I don't know." he said looking for the word

"Good or bad?" I asked amused

"Good." he said with a crooked smile "You and my sister are close, yes?." he added "She's not usually like that with people."

"I've noticed. I dunno, we've got a lot in common I think." I said watching his face

"Like what?"

"Like we both have siblings who are a pain in the ass." I said and he raised his eyebrows

"Ouch. Is that so?" he asked and I nodded. He took my glass from me and held it at arm's length "For that you're not getting your drink back." he said smirking at me as I tried to reach for it

"I didn't say _I_ thought you were a pain in the ass. Even though you are." I said under my breath but loud enough for him to hear me. He laughed and set the drink on the table.

"I might be a pain but you are a control freak." he said nudging my leg with his knee.

I opened my mouth in shock but then stopped "Actually, you're right there." I said nodding

"How am I supposed to be a pain when you take the fun out of things?" he asked

"Don't worry you'll have more shock factor when I've had less to drink." I said reaching for my glass. He held my hand and moved it away from the table.

"Maybe if I've stopped shocking you, that means you've had enough?"

I gave him a one handed salute and let go of his hand "Sure thing comrade."

We both turned as someone stumbled into the kitchen and flicked on the light.

"I wondered where you two had run off to." said Clint plonking down on the sofa between us. "Not up to anything crazy are you?"

"Nope." I said smirking at Pietro who was staring at Clint amused. Clint looked like he might have had one too many. His movements were too exaggerated and his words seemed to blur into the next without pause.

"Hey Maximoff I wanted to show you something." he said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and I looked at it curiously

"Clint do I really wanna be seeing this?" I asked warily, maybe it was a guy thing

"No no you should see." he said pulling me back onto the couch as I got up to leave. He flicked on the phone and after a moment of jabbing the screen found the video he'd been looking for.

"Say hi to Aunty Nat." said a female voice on the video I didn't recognise. The baby on the screen giggled madly and reached up to the camera. With a jolt I noticed the names on the babies clothing.

 _Nathaniel Pietro Barton_

I looked up at Pietro in shock. He was staring at the phone stunned, clearly he'd seen what I had. Clint was grinning over at him expectantly.

"You..named him after me?" asked Pietro in a quiet voice

"You didn't see that coming." Laughed Clint clapping him on the arm. "It's because of you I got to meet my son." The video ended and he slipped his phone back into his jeans "I'll never forget that kid."

If he'd wanted a response out of Pietro he didn't get one. He just smiled awkwardly back at Clint as he got to his feet. "You'll have to meet him. You and your sister should come visit, Laura would love that." said Clint before tottering off out of the kitchen towards his room.

Pietro let out a breath as he watched him go, like he'd been holding it in since he'd seen the video.

"You ok?" I asked placing my hand on his arm. I was sure for the first time I was seeing Pietro's raw emotions, no joking or charming facade there to hide the truth. He jumped and looked over at me.

"Yes, I just...why would he? I don't understand." he asked me confused

"Pietro you saved his life." I said giving him a sad smile "I think that's his way of saying thank you, remember he thought, we all thought you'd died doing it. That baby has a father because of you, it's not something you just shrug off." I finished squeezing his hand

"Thank you." he said smiling at me. After a moment though I saw the old Pietro coming back. "If I'd known all I had to do was die to get some attention around here-"

I let go of his hand like I'd received a shock and stiffened.

"Please don't." I said running my hands through my dark hair. I didn't want to think about that day ever again, especially now I'd gotten to know him more.

"Blake what is it?" he asked concerned seeing my obvious distress

"I'm sorry, I can't..." I got to my feet and started to leave

"Wait." he said and darted in front of me "What did I do?"

I pushed my fingers to my temples fighting back the images I never wanted to see again. I needed to get out of there but he was blocking my exit.

"You can't just joke about something like that." I said loudly hearing my voice echo around the deserted kitchen "Do you know the hell we went through after you died?"

"Hey I didn't-"

"No you didn't think. You should have seen your sister." I said hearing my voice growing louder "One more week and she'd have lost it."

"So I should have not done it? Left him to die is that what you're saying?" he said through gritted teeth

"That's not what I meant." I said pushing past him

"No go on, you clearly have something to say to me." he growled stepping in my way again. His accent made everything sound more dangerous.

"Yeah I do." I said crossing my arms "Next time you're going to say something like that, think first about who is in the room. And if they really want to listen to your bullshit."

Jeez I was being a real bitch tonight, maybe it was because of the alcohol. I know I shouldn't have said it but he'd really struck a nerve, how dare he joke about something that haunted me day and night. Something that had hurt my friend so deeply.

His nostrils flared and I readied myself for a fight as an angry tear slid down my cheek. All of a sudden the fire ebbed out of his eyes. I narrowed my own confused as he relaxed his stance, why did he back down? There was quiet as the tension between us died down.

"You know, you're the first person to call me up on it."

I dropped my arms and stared at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." he said looking down at me and stepping aside to let me pass "You can leave, I don't blame you."

"I..." I tried and stared up at him "I'm sorry, I just don't understand..after what you went through, how can you-"

"It's how I keep it out." he said agitatedly "You don't think it doesn't bother me?" I kept silent feeling guilt wash over me "I know what happened I'm not an idiot, but I'd do it again even if that meant..." he trailed off and sat down on the sofa behind me.

I wrapped my arms around myself and looked back at him. Even if I couldn't tell if he was serious when he was flirting I knew now this was real. It ate away at me as I watched him put his head in his hands and fall silent.

"Pietro." I said coming over and perching next to him "I am so, so sorry."

He lifted his head and looked at me, with a twinge I saw his eyes were very bright. "I didn't mean- look what you did was maybe the bravest thing I've ever seen and no body, including me, should make you feel like you did something wrong." I saw his eyes register polite shock and smiled. In that moment I had hope we could one day be friends, if I could just stop the attraction I had towards him I'd be able to move on.

"Something tells me you don't admit to being wrong very often." he said the grin returning to his face

"I don't, so you should be honoured." I said standing up and looking down at him. I laughed internally as I noticed how small I actually was next to him, even when he was sitting down. "I should get to bed. I've got a student to teach in a few hours." I said holding out my hand. He took it and got to his feet. I savoured the few seconds our fingers met and then dropped his hand.

"Me too, I've got training later and my teachers a real-" he didn't finish because I pinched him on the arm as I walked past "Delight." he said winching and rubbing his arm

"You got that right." I said smiling back at him from the door "Don't be late."

His only response was to wink at me and zoom out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few weeks I trained with Pietro as normal. He was getting much better at combat and for the most part, had stopped messing around. Well unless he thought it would make me laugh. Usually hilarity ensued when Clint came in to the room to observe us, Pietro loved nothing more than to annoy him. Whether he did it because liked showing off or just wanted to break through my seriousness I couldn't tell.

"I swear to god kid if you do that one more time!" shouted Clint from the floor where Pietro had tripped him up

"What will you do old man?" asked Pietro standing over him "You'll have to catch me first."

"I'll set your sister on you that's what." That wiped the smile off his face

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me hot shot." said Clint jumping up and grinning triumphantly at him. I watched from the sidelines amused at their antics but jumped as I looked to my left and saw Wanda was standing next to me.

"What is it about this time?" she asked seeing her brothers indignant face

"The usual, they're having a testosterone fight."

"Ah." she said smiling knowingly at me

"Alright boys game over." I yelled clapping my hands together. They stopped bickering and looked over at me "Clint if you don't mind I need my student back."

"He's all yours." he replied pushing past Pietro with a smirk. I could see Pietro clench his fists and stare after him with a 'I'll get you later' look.

"You can take some of that tension out on me now." I said pulling my gloves back on.

"Hmm is that a challenge?" asked Pietro with a playful smile. I kicked myself knowing I'd walked straight into that one. Wanda laughed and waved goodbye as she followed Clint out of the room.

"No mainly an observation." I said stretching my arms and trying to tear my eyes away from his smirking face.

"You know you don't have to be so defensive, I know you like me." he said stepping in front of me so I had to look up to see his face.

His warm body was inches away from mine, one quick movement and I could have - _Oh crap_ I thought trying to rid the fantasy from my mind. Remembering what he had said made me feel like a band had been tied tight round my chest making it harder and harder for me to breath. My throat got very dry and I was overly aware that we were completely alone.

"I don't know what you mean" I said evasively and he rolled his eyes

"We've know each other for what? More than a month now, you can drop the act."

"What act?"

He sighed and stared down at me with those deep blue eyes. "Pretty soon you won't be teaching me anymore. I know that is why you don't let yourself go around me, you think it is unprofessional."

"It is." I said taking a step back "Fair enough when you're on the Avengers, but right now I'm here to do a job and you're here to learn."

I didn't like to think that soon he wouldn't need me anymore, he'd be someone else's problem and part of a bigger team I couldn't hope to join.

"But people here are friends, they all train together, it shouldn't matter." he said gesturing to the door the other two had just walked out of. "You said _we_ could be friends yes? But you don't treat me like the rest of them, why is that?"

I didn't have an answer, not one I could tell him anyway. I shook my head and he looked away from me impatiently.

"When you figure it out let me know." he said and started to walk away

"Hey wait." I said catching up to him and grabbing his arm. He looked down at me and I spotted a glimmer of something hopeful in his eyes. "It's not fair. I'm sorry I've been distant with you, it's just I don't know how to act around you sometimes."

His shoulders dropped "You think you're the only one." he said and pushed open the doors leaving me alone.

I was more confused than I'd been at the start of the conversation. I'd meant to clear things up not make them worse. A sound behind me made me jump and I spun round as someone started clapping slowly behind me. It was Nat. She'd clearly been eavesdropping from her office and I hadn't even realised she'd been in there.

"Nice one kiddo." she said walking over to me

"Nat what are you doing in here?" I asked picking up my belongings and stuffing them unceremoniously into my backpack.

"I work here." she reminded me sitting on a bench opposite. She gave me the once over and folded her arms.

"What?" I asked hitching my bag onto my shoulder "You catch the show?"

"Most of it." she replied smoothly taking in my abrasive tone

"And?" I was slightly annoyed, whether with her spying on me or my obvious failure of a conversation with Pietro I didn't know.

"You really have no idea do you?" she said with a sigh standing up

"About what?" I breathed out

"Hey you told me not to meddle." she said "But remember sweetie, when you figure it out, you know where I am." she finished walking back to her office and closing the door behind her.

What the hell did that mean? When I figured what out? I didn't have the time for this so I left in a huff letting the door swing shut loudly behind me.

I had dinner with Wanda that night, she left food out for Pietro who grabbed it without looking at me and left the kitchen before I could blink. Wanda stared after him her eyebrows knitting together.

"Are you reading him?" I asked noticing the concentration on her face

"No" she said turning back to me "I don't use my powers on Pietro."

"Even when he's being an ass?" I asked pushing the food round my plate

"I don't read his mind, the other things...well on special occasions." She replied chuckling then looked over at me "Some things I don't have to read his mind to see."

I stiffened "Like what?"

"Like he cares about you." she said taking my hand

"Ha I think you've got that backwards." I said getting up and putting my plate into the dishwasher. She looked disappointed but didn't say anything else. Why was everyone being so strange around me today?

"At least you'll have some time to yourself soon." she said passing me her plate too "Rogers can't wait to have Pietro on the team."

"Why am I sensing a hint of sarcasm missy?" I asked as she shrugged at me grinning "It'll be nice for you though, having him around more."

"Yes it will. I think I should feel better keeping an eye on him."

"I thought that was his job?" I smiled sitting down again

"He likes to think it is."

After another hour Wanda went to her room and I sat up in the lounge with a book watching the light shrink away beyond the windows. I didn't know what to feel about what had happened today. Confused? yes. Annoyed? Maybe. Upset? Well no, but I did anyway. After a while of deliberating if I had enough energy to move I curled up on the sofa and feel asleep.

As always I had the same nightmare, though you couldn't really call it that is it was a memory. I heard again the bullets pelting towards the tarmac and coughed the dust out of my lungs. When it cleared I saw Pietro fall to the ground bloody holes littering his body.

"No no no." I heard myself whimper from far away and woke with a start as someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Blake wake up."

Pietro was crouched down next to me shaking me awake. A light breeze was wafting through the open door leading to the gardens and I noticed that he had his black exercise jacket on, maybe he'd been out running and seen me through the window. It usually made me smile when he wore it because I couldn't see past the irony of him wearing something with fast forward arrows on it.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned taking his hand off my arm

"I guess." I said sitting up and taking in deep calming breaths, I noticed marks on my wrists from where I'd been digging my nails in and tried to rub them away.

"What were you dreaming about?"

I contemplated telling him then stopped, I didn't want to burden him with my own worries, especially when they involved him.

"Nothing. Just a nightmare." I said simply as he pulled himself onto the couch next to me. I didn't want him so close to me right now, it hurt too much.

Brushing my hair back from my face I realised my hands were shaking as well. Pietro noticed and gently put a comforting arm around my shoulders. I froze. It was the first time he'd ever done something like that and it caught me completely off guard. We touched all the time in training out of necessity but this was different. After a moment of panic I relaxed into the embrace and slowly allowed the shaking to stop. His thumb rubbed soothing circles on my arm and I tried to keep my breathing from speeding up again.

"Do you want to talk about-"

"No."

"I'll leave you alone then." he said letting go of me and making to get up, clearly he thought I was being abrasive again but really I just didn't want to talk about it. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Pietro" I said grabbing his arm "You don't have to go." He looked back at me and then down to where my hand rested on his arm "Could you stay? Take my mind off it?" I asked releasing him. I felt half expectant half embarrassed for asking. It reminded me when he'd ask me to keep him company, because he didn't want to be alone. I'd just shrugged that off so I didn't have the right to be disappointed if he did want to leave.

"Of course." he said moving up so he could sit next to me and pulling my legs up to my chest. "Do you get nightmares often?" he asked trying to fill the silence.

I laughed without humour "More and more each week."

"Is it something someone did? Did someone hurt you?" he asked and I saw his knuckles whiten against his knee. That was seeing the protective big brother side of him raising its head.

"No, it's just in my dreams. I shouldn't let it bother me."

"You can't help it if you are asleep. I get them too." he said glaring at the ground with a dark look in his eyes "It is not your fault."

"Yeah I'm not so sure. I just wish I could make them stop you know? The less sleep I'm getting the less I feel like myself. I used to be way more fun." I said thinking of how much I used to laugh and joke around with my own sister.

"I don't believe that." he said throwing me an nervous smile and setting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Well all I'm saying is you might have liked me more before I joined Shield, its changed me." I said trying to stifle back a yawn

"I like who you are now." he said pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and standing up "But you do look like you need more sleep." I looked up at him and felt my eye lids becoming heavy.

Now when I did sleep I didn't feel like I'd rested at all. I was constantly tired so I wasn't going to disagree with him at the moment. Snuggling down again I kicked off my shoes and rested my head on my arm. Pietro laid the blanket on top of me and crouched down again. "You know, if you get nightmares again, me and Wanda are right down the hall. You are not alone." I heard him say quietly as my eyes closed.

Before I feel asleep I heard him whisper something to me in a language I couldn't understand and could have sworn I felt someone brush the hair back from my face, their fingers lingering for a long moment on my cheek.

When I woke the morning after I realised something, my feelings for Pietro weren't going away and my resolve was slipping. I'd been kidding myself if I thought we could ever just be friends. And with the way things were going if we kept this up, I'd be the first one to break and then I'd be in real trouble.

(As this was a prequel story continues with: You Didn't See That Coming then New Avengers which are already up. Thanks for reading guys.)


End file.
